Thirteen Dracula
| kanji = 十三ドラキュラ | romanji = Juusan Dorakyura | leader(s) = Isshuku (Assumed) | founder(s)= Katsumi Scarlet Hitotoki Itoshii Kain Daisuke | headquarters = | affiliation = Reikon Kyuuban | purpose = Serve/Protect Katsumi Serve/Protect Myst (Secondary) }} The (十三ドラキュラ, Juusan Dorakyura) was an elite cadre of Reikon Kyuuban established by Hitotoki Itoshii and Kain Daisuke to protect the Monarch of the Fushi Coven, Katsumi Scarlet. The Thirteen Dracula consisted entirely of First Elders that Katsumi had created millennia ago, as well as Kain Daisuke, the Second "Pure" Reikon Kyuuban. The First Elders were widely regarded as the strongest and most respected amongst the Reikon Kyuuban, second only to The Harbringers and Katsumi Scarlet herself. The organization diligently served Katsumi for centuries, catering to her every whim, no matter how insane it appeared to be. After Katsumi abdicated her position to Myst Kagekyo, the Thirteen Dracula was once again revitalized by Kain Daisuke History Members |-| Original Thirteenth Dracula= |-| New Thirteenth Dracula= Organization Role Structure There are thirteen members at any given time and were directly elected by an unanimous vote followed by the direct approval of Katsumi Scarlet. As a result of this specific membership plan, it was not unheard of that a position within the Thirteen Dracula could remain unfulfilled for years, even centuries. Known examples of this were the deaths of Jiro Kamiko and Chū Mankō during the Blood War, becoming empty up until the reformation of the Thirteen Dracula in the early 2000s. It was unknown whether or not there existed any auxiliary members within the Thirteen Dracula. It was known however, that Hitotoki Itoshii was widely regarded as the unofficial Fourteenth Dracula, despite not being a Reikon Kyuuban herself. Uniform The official garb of the Thirteen Dracula was never actually formalized by Katsumi Scarlet during her tenure as the Queen of the Fushi Coven. However, one article of clothing the Dracula were known to possess and wear at times was a midnight black cloak with a golden trim emblazoned with the Katsumi's personal insignia. Notes Trivia *The Thirteen Dracula had a hand in several events that rocked Reikon Kyuuban Society. :*Jiro Kamiko, was directly responsible for the Blood War, betraying Katsumi Scarlet in his desire to surpass her. :*Jiangshi, was technically the instigator of the Presas Rift and was partially responsible for the attempted genocide of the Presas. *The Thirteen Dracula had two iterations: The Original Thirteen Dracula and The New Thirteen Dracula. The Original Thirteen Dracula was composed entirely of the First Elders whereas the New Thirteen Dracula had a mixture of the remaining First Elders and the strongest of the Turned and Hybrids. *Despite Kain Daisuke having a hand in the establishment of the Thirteen Dracula, he was not named the Leader of the Dracula. The Title of First Dracula, was handed over to Isshuku instead. *Out of all the Thirteen Dracula, Jiro Kamiko was the only Elder known to had willingly betrayed Katsumi Scarlet. This was largely as a result of Jiro's own hubris and the temptations provided by Katsumi's so-called "uncle", The Outsider. *Although the New Thirteenth Dracula had proclaimed their allegiance to newly crowned Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban, Myst Kagekyo, the Elders within the group (barring Kain Daisuke) were still loyal to Katsumi Scarlet above all else. According to Jiangshi, they were only loyal to Myst because Katsumi commanded them to. *The Romanian patronymic Dragwlya (or Dragkwlya) Dragulea, Dragolea, Drăculea is a diminutive of the epithet Dracul "the Dragon". Modern Romanian had adopted the meaning of "devil". The could be regarded as the Thirteen Dragons or the Thirteen Devils, much to Katsumi's enjoyment. *Many had theorized that the was meant to be mockery of the Captain positions, mainly due to the fact that these individuals were considered to be the epitome of a Reikon Kyuuban much like their counterparts. Behind the Scenes Gallery References Literature References